Slide away
by thesnowman
Summary: KOTOR fan fic based after the events on the Star Forge. A Light Side male Revan tries to carry on after the apparant death of Bastila on the Star Forge. Though it appears that the Sith have other plans for hims. Chapter 2 up
1. Champaign Supernova

First off I would like to give a big shout out to xenzen, Delirious Jedi, Hobnob and schmoopy. Thanks for all your help.

Slide away

Chapter one: Champagne Supernova

The _Ebon Hawk _soared through space away from the dying Star Forge as the explosion lit up the darkest recesses of space. The crew of the ship cheered in jubilation; Malak was dead and the peace that the Repbulic craved was nearly within its grasp. Standing on the tiny bridge of the _Ebon Hawk_, staring out at the burning space station, was Deman Winter, or Revan, as he had recently found out. He was standing there, his mind in torment, when suddenly his mind was hit with what seemed like a tightened elastic band snapping, which whipped against his mind with such force that the former Dark Lord fell to the floor in pain.

"NO", he cried, his anguish alerting the rest of the crew to him and breaking them out of their celebrations. Revan lay on the ground, crying. _How could this be, how could I not see it?_ he thought. He couldn't think straight, he was so very angry--angry with himself, angry at Malak and he was so angry at Bastila. He quickly dealt with his emotions as Jolee had shown him, allowing him to feel their effects, but then letting them wash away.

He replayed the events in his head, remembering what had happened_… _

_He pushed Bastila away with the Force, then stood over her, ready to strike the killing blow… when he stopped. "Now do you see that the Dark Side is no stronger than the Light?"_

_Bastila, the anger slowly dissipating from her, looked up at him. "Yes, I see that now," was all that she could manage. _

_"Bastila, I love you," Revan said. He had so much more that he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words that seemed appropriate at this time._

_"I love you, too, but the darkness has taken me whole. For what we once had, please put me out of my torment."_

_"I could never do that," Revan stammered, "I love you, Bastila, and nothing is going to change that. If I, of all people, can return to the Light, then I believe that you can too." _

_Bastila lay there, looking like a shell of the woman she once was; she was defeated and she knew it. "Revan, help me… I don't know what to do!" she cried._

_Revan sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Use your battle meditation to help the Republic; that will help you along the path of redemption."_

_She agreed and Revan got up to go and face Malak; but as he left he felt something strange, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He settled down and gathered his thoughts, Right. One down, one to go._

_When he came out after the fight against his ex-apprentice, Bastila was nowhere to be found. He searched her out with their bond and found her; she was calm but distressed. She sent back through the bond, "I am sorry." She then put her mental barriers up and he could no longer find her. He rushed back to the Hawk in the vain hope that she had gone back there._

_"Where is Bastila?" he screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Carth was the first to reply," I don't know! What happened in there--I thought you brought her back to the Light, but no one here has seen her!"_

_Revan screamed incoherently in frustration, as loud as he could. This was not happening to him, he thought. "I have to go back for her!" he yelled, and he ran off towards the command deck. Just as he was about the reach the door, a loud explosion rocked the facility, and a large part of the installation collapsed in front of the door, blocking the exit. _

After that, all he could remember was Carth and Canderous dragging him onboard.

He had been crying on the floor for a few minutes now with Jolee, who had bent over him, trying to comfort him, the rest looking at him uncomfortably. "What is it, lad, is it Bastila?"

Revan swung around, his eyes bloodshot from crying for so long. "She's dead… I could have saved her and she's dead!"

The rest of the crew looked at him in horror.

Carth was the first to speak. "You sure she's gone? I know she wasn't there when you defeated Malak, but we didn't see her body. We don't know what happened to her."

Revan glared at him. "No, she is dead," he said bitterly. "The bond, it has snapped, it is like there is no life force at the other end."

Revan got up. "I am sorry, but I need to be alone right now." He stormed off to his bunk. In the solace of his room, he thought about the good times he'd had with Bastila, trying to remember something other than the betrayal that he felt, but couldn't understand. He thought back to that special night they shared.

_He looked down, lifting his arm up so that he could look at her peaceful face. He couldn't believe what had happened. One minute he and Bastila were arguing; he had decided he had had enough, so he had done the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He had grabbed her firmly by the hips and pulled her towards him. Then he had done what he had wanted to do for a long time; with all of the longing in his heart, he had placed his lips upon Bastila's, and with passion flowing through him he embraced her, his hand floating down her face and over her tender breasts. _

_Bastila stepped back. "We can't do this. As much as I want to, it goes against everything I have ever been taught."_

_Deman looked at her, a bit shocked. "Won't you, for once in your life, do something for you, and not for those preachers on the Jedi Council? You can't deny you didn't feel something."_

_She couldn't. She had felt the pleasure as the Force brought them closer together--heck, even Carth and the rest had felt a sensation rushing through the ship, though no one had said anything. Bastila looked at him and finally spoke. "I can't… I…" _

_He pulled her even closer, and with even more vigour he placed his lips on hers. Their hopes and feelings raced through each other's body, and there was a feeling of great pleasure, contentment and most of all, that this was right. _

_She offered little resistance, leaving herself at his mercy, something she had promised that she would never do, but her heart had ached for him since Taris. With his left hand he undid her robe and slid it off; his right caressed her face. _

_Bastila ripped off his robe with such force that Deman was shocked. She looked up at him and said, "I want you. I have always wanted you." _

_They were in the throws of passion, when they felt the force emanate from them like a force wave. They both looked at each other with a mischievous look on there face, they were about to continue when they heard Carth mutter from the other room. _

_"What the hell was that?" _

_They started to continue and Bastila started moaning with pleasure, when it happened again, but this time the force pulsed with more power and they heard a thump from the connecting room. They started giggling like naughty school children and then they heard Canderous proclaim._

_"Well, it seems our Jedi ice princess is beginning to thaw!"_

_Revan was kissing her neck and Bastila looked at him mischievously and said._

_"Wait till I get my icy hands around his throat."_

_She looked up at Revan her eyes filled with passion and desire, she was about to continue, when Revan took his lips of her neck and start ravishing her lips. She sunk back into giving herself to him._

After they were finished, Bastila looked over at him, frowning. "Deman, there is something I have to tell you. It has been eating me up inside and I can't take it any longer…"

_She was about to continue when the Hawk was pulled out of hyperspace, and Carth started shouting for assistance. _

_Deman got up, quickly threw his robes on and rushed out, glancing at Bastila as she did the same. Deman raced to the cockpit and found Carth staring out at the Leviathan. _

_"Saul…" Carth hissed under his breath._

Even the good memories were tainted. They couldn't have one night to themselves and they never would again, he thought to himself bitterly.

One month later

Revan sat in the gardens lying in the shadow of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The gardens were full of flowers and birds flew gracefully overhead, it amazed him that somewhere could be so tranquil in the middle of a metropolis such as Coruscant. He was reaching out with the Force, trying a new power he had discovered. He sat there, peacefully stretching out tendrils of the Force. He could feel the people around him and feel their emotions; the emotions were like flags. Through the Force he could map out these emotions, and trace them back to what had caused them. He also thought that he could tweak them, to change the flag so that it didn't represent what the underlying emotion meant.

In theory, he thought to himself, he could remove the anger from a person-- or induce it--if he was inclined that way. He had discussed this with Master Vandar, and the diminutive Master had helped him increase his focus, although it did come with the warning that he wasn't to try this theory out.

He got up and started heading towards the Temple; the Council had summoned him. He walked in and was directed towards the Council room. The Jedi temple was a large ornate building with large arcs towering above him and light steaming through the large windows. When he arrived, Master Vrook came out and escorted him in. As he walked into the small circular chamber, he saw a face he hadn't expected to see; sitting on the Council was Jolee. Revan didn't say anything, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"Welcome, Revan," said Master Vandar, "how are you feeling today? I could sense you were attempting your new skill. How is it progressing?"

"I am getting there," he admitted. "I don't know how it came to me, but although it is interesting, I don't see any real use for it."

Although he hadn't found a practical use for his new technique, he knew that it was the only thing that had helped him get through the last month. He could sit there, letting himself become cleansed by the Force and concentrate on something, rather than let his mind go into overdrive about Bastila and his former title.

"The Force decides what it is going to reveal to us and what it is not. Don't be so quick to denounce your new skill. It has been revealed to you for a reason," said Master Vandar.

"And what reason is that?" Revan asked.

"That is for you to find out. Listen to the Force and let it guide you. It appears that it still has plans for you," the powerful Jedi replied.

"I wish it didn't," Revan replied bitterly.

"Why is that, young one?"

"Well, the two things I have ever cared for in this galaxy have either nearly been destroyed, or actually _has_ been. The Republic and its people that I swore to protect were nearly crushed due to my arrogance, and caught in the tailwind of my destruction was Bas…" He couldn't finish.

Revan tried to regain his composure. The Masters were looking at him in concern. He looked up and spoke.

"Anyway, I don't suppose you have summoned me here to ask about my meditations; may I inquire as to why I am here?"

Master Vrook was the first to speak, "Your instincts are correct, young padawan, or should I say… Knight?"

Revan looked up in surprise. Although Revan had been a Knight, his alter ego, Deman Winter, had only gained the rank of padawan. He assumed that the Council would be wary of promoting him so quickly.

"I don't know what to say, I don't think I am deserving," he stammered.

"We disagree. After hearing an account of what transpired from your colleagues and, of course, Master Jolee, we have decided that you--along with one other--will progress to the rank of Knight," replied Vandar. The small Master walked towards the door, opened it and said, "You may come in."

In stepped Dustil Onasi and Juhani, who looked over at him and smiled.

Master Vrook stood up and announced, "padawans Juhani and Revan, we are pleased to bestow upon you the rank of Knight. The Republic is forever in your gratitude."

"How can you do this to me?" Revan stammered. "Don't you see what I am? I am not ready for this, I can't…"

Vrook raised his hand to stop him. "Are you not the Knight who rescued Juhani, Yuthura, Ajunta Pall and young Dustil from the darkness?"

"Not to mention help everyone and their dog along the way," commented Jolee, who had stayed quiet up to this point. "I know you feel hurt after everything that has happened," he continued, "but you are a force for good in the galaxy now. You seem to think that eventually Revan will catch up with you and devour you whole, but you can be whoever you want to be. You can be so much more than Revan ever was--you have his skills, his command of the force and his charisma-- but you are not him."

Revan looked at Jolee and thought, _I hate you old man_, but he knew if he joked to Jolee like that, the Masters would never understand. In reality the old git had helped him so much; he had helped him deal with his feelings for Bastila, and his nightmares that happened every night. He had taught him how to deal with his emotions. The Order could learn a lot from Master Bindo.

He stood there trying to understand the Councils decision; to him it looked like they were repeating the same mistakes. Revan was pushed forward to be a Knight originally by Master Vrook when he wasn't ready; the galaxy was just recovering from that mistake. He composed himself and realised that arguing with the Council would not make them reverse there decision.

"I agree with Master Bindo; the Council is unanimous on this decision," replied Master Vandar.

Revan sighed. "Very well, Masters. I only hope you know what you are doing. I thank you for having faith in me, even if I do not. I would also like to congratulate you on an excellent choice for your other Knight." He smiled and looked over at Juhani. "She is a fine Jedi."

Revan walked over and hugged Juhani.

"Congratulations, Juhani. You deserve this. You are going to be a Master before you know it." He smiled at the young Cathar.

"So do you, so stop beating yourself up over it." She knew her friend still blamed himself for everything that happened. He hadn't been the same since that fateful day they escaped from the Star Forge.

"I have come to realise that it was you who saved me on Taris, and you who saved me from my darkness. I can't think of anyone more deserving of the title of Knight than you. Don't forget you are not in this by yourself. Yuthura is outside trying to deal with her inner demons, as am I still," said Juhani sympathetically.

"Maybe I should start up a group; how about Sith Anonymous," he said with a smirk.

Juhani and Jolee laughed, although the rest of the Masters stay quiet. Vandar had a slight smile at the corners of his mouth.

Master Vrook stood up. "Revan, since you have now obtained the rank of Knight, you should prepare yourself as you shall soon be given a Padawan."."

Revan stood there in shock. _Please don't let it be Dustil, _he thought to himself. He knew Dustil still didn't trust him, he probably never would. A padawan… the thought sent a shiver down his spine. _Did they want one of their students to take a walk on the Dark side_? he thought to himself. He knew eventually that he would have to take on a padawan, but he wished the Council would give him more time… he was still in mourning. He had to think of a way out of this, but how….

"I do not agree with the Council over this. I have many issues I still have to deal with. I am still trying to come to terms that I was the Dark Lord of the Sith and I still have problems dealing with my emotions regarding Bastila. I wouldn't be able to give a padawan the time and attention that they deserve," said Revan, more confidently than he felt.

"The Council believes that the time is right. Yuthura will be your new padawan, although she will remain here for the time being. She trusts you, and if there is anybody that is going to help her come back fully into the light, it is you. She will join you after she has completed her rehabilitation," said Vandar.

Revan stood there, digesting what the Council had just told him. He still didn't want a padawan, but if he had to have one, he was glad it was Yuthura. He could tell when he'd met her on Korriban that she was different; her spirit had been crushed and the Sith had replaced it with darkness, but it still tried to rise to the surface. She was in a similar predicament to him; perhaps the two of them could help each other?

Master Vandar continued, "Juhani, during the quest for the Star Forge you have proved yourself to be a true follower to the light. Revan has already told us of how your strength and support helped him during the dark times he had to face. We now feel the time is right, that you should instruct your own student in the ways of the Jedi. Dustil, please step forward."

Dustil stepped forward, a bit overawed. He stood in front of Master Vandar and bowed slightly.

"Dustil, you have proved to myself and Master Jolee that you are willing to let the teachings of the Sith go. We have decided to grant you the rank of padawan. Juhani will be your mentor," said Master Vandar.

Dustil looked up first at Juhani, and then at Master Vandar. "Thank you for this opportunity to try and redeem myself. I will not fail you."

Dustil stood there, bewildered, emotions of both extremes flooding through him. _Juhani is close to Revan. I could use this to get close to Revan and finally have my revenge_, he thought. He quickly purged the idea from his head. Not only would the Masters be able to sense this, but he had changed so much in the past month.

_He had arrived on Coruscant just before the victory celebrations, and to his horror had found that the man who had helped his father on Korriban was none other than the Dark Lord Revan. Thoughts of betrayal and revenge swamped him; he stormed off looking for his father. He barged his way into his father's quarters to find him and Revan sitting there, talking._

_"You traitor, how could you even be near this monster, never mind be friends with him!" he screamed at his father._

_A quick look of realisation passed over Carth's face. "Look, Dustil, I was going to tell you-- I had planned on telling you before the ceremony started."_

_Dustil stood there glaring at his father, out of the corner of his eye he saw Revan motion to leave. He hesitated and looked back at his father, his father gave him an understanding nod and Revan silently left the room._

_Carth remained, attempting to calm his son down. "Look, son, I've known Deman-- Revan, or whatever you want to call him-for months before we found out who he was. When I did find out, I wanted to kill him--I wanted to blame everything that had ever happened to me on him. I understand where you're coming from …"_

_Dustil interrupted him. "You understand nothing about me!" he screamed at his father, his anger rising to the surface. All he had to do was let his emotions loose as he had been taught and his father would finally gain an understanding… _

_But… no.__ He was not going to do that; he wanted to become a Jedi. He wanted to change; his mother would have hated the young man he had become. He looked up at his father; Carth was standing there with a face filled with sympathetic understanding._

_"Please, son, calm down; let's talk about this. I knew this would be a shock to you; it was shock to me--hell, it was a shock to Revan! He'd thought, for his whole life, that he was Deman Winter, a soldier for the Republic. In one day, he lost the woman he loved, and found out that he was once the Dark Lord of the Sith. _

_As I said, I wanted to kill him--I even had a plan to do it. However, strangely enough, it was Canderous who made me see sense. He made me remember that ever since I've known him, he's done nothing but good. He__ helped me find you, and he's the one who'd discovered the datapad. He broke into the Sith Master's bedroom in the middle of their own Academy. He didn't have to do that, but he did. After he'd done that, I couldn't be angry at him any more. He's done more for me than anyone else ever has. He's not the Dark Lord anymore, he doesn't have the Dark Lord's memories--he isn't the Revan that you and I despised. We can't hurt him any more than he is hurting already." _

_"So it only took Canderous to turn you round," Dustil said, still angry. But for the first time in years, he was actually listening to his father. The worse part was, what his father was saying was right, and he hated that._

_"Well, not exactly… HK threatened to smash my meatbag body into meatbag paste if I touched Revan." Carth grinned, remembering the homicidal robot's threats. _

_A small smile touched onto Dustil's face as well. He had calmed down now. He and his father sat down and spent the rest of the morning talking, trying to resolve their differences._

_After a few hours, Dustil had a better understanding of his father and Revan. His father told him the story of what Revan had done when he found out. _

_Revan spent the whole journey to Korriban locked in his cabin. He spent the first day screaming at the top of his lungs, wanting the world to swallow him whole. The second day was spent crying, crying for the pain he had caused and crying for the pain of losing his beloved Bastila. The third day he came out of his room just as they had arrived at Korriban. He had come to realise that getting angry was not going to help. _

_Revan walked into the lounge area of the Hawk, and said, "I am sorry for the past couple of days. I had to sort my head out."_

_"What have you decided?" asked Jolee._

_"Well, me getting angry isn't going to achieve anything. We need to find the Star Map, find Carth's son, get the hell off this rock and rescue Bastila."_

_A collective sigh of relief went around the room. Revan went over to Carth._

_"Look, I know that you must really hate me for what I have done, but for what it is worth… I am sorry. I just can't comprehend how I was that monster, but there is nothing I can do about that now. Just know that I am sorry, I know that any trust that you and I have built up has just been destroyed, but let me try and restore that trust. We will find Dustil."_

Carth sighed. "Ok, but know this: if you betray the Republic, I'll kill you. I might not be able to defeat you one-on-one, but I'll find a way."

_That was good enough for Revan; he couldn't expect anything more at this moment in time._

_He stood up with renewed determination. He had been Darth Revan, the destroyer of worlds, but not anymore. If he was ever going to be able to forgive himself, he needed to try and undo the evil he had spun, starting with Carth's son._

_Dustil was sitting listening attentively to his father; he couldn't compare the image of the Darth Revan that had been taught to him at the academy to the one his father talked about. His father talked about this man as if he was a long lost friend._

_Carth then told the story of what happened after Korriban. He told of how Revan had turned down Bastila's offer to return to the Dark Side. Had turned her to the light to help the Republic. He also told him of the confusion surrounding Bastila's disappearance and Revan's insistence that she was dead. _

_Dustil interrupted his father. "Father. If Revan was as in love with Bastila as you say, I can't understand how he had the strength to turn down her offer to return to the darkness. I know too well the addictiveness of the Dark side."_

_"I'll admit I feared the worse when Juhani and Jolee had a vision and ran off to find Revan on Rakatan. They looked distraught. Last night Revan and I went to the Cantina to have a drink, and he told me why he turned her down. _

_"He told me that it took all his strength to resist her. She was twisted by the Dark side; Revan described her as an evil vision of beauty. She wanted him to become the Master and she would become his apprentice. However, he knew that if he reclaimed his title of Darth Revan, he would never have Bastila the way he wanted. She would abide by his every desire, but eventually she would have to kill him, as the Sith law dictates. He didn't want to live like that." _

_"He told me that he has flashbacks of his old self. He says that Revan seemed a lonely man, always on the hunt for power and staying alert to avoid betrayal. Malak was his best friend when they were Jedi, and look what happened there. If Malak, his best friend, could betray him for power, what's to stop Bastila?" _

_That seemed to satisfy Dustil, although the Sith inside him told him that Revan was weak, that was why he didn't become the Dark Lord of the Sith. He pondered that for a moment, then grudgingly discounted it. He had to learn to distance himself from the Sith teachings-- they only resulted in death. _

_Dustil told his father what had happened after they had left Korriban, how he and some of his friends had slipped out during the confusion that had resulted from the fighting as Revan left. How they had decided to join the Jedi._

_Carth started to frown. "The Jedi…I suppose they're better than the Sith."_

_Dustil was slightly surprised he assumed that his father would be pleased. He looked at his father. His father looked a bit dubious, but he quickly straightened up and said, "come on lets go, the ceremony is due to start soon. I will introduce you to Master Jolee after the ceremony if you like."_

_After the ceremony had finished his father, just as he had promised, introduced him to Master Jolee.__ Jolee was a quirky old man, but he was a good teacher. In fact he could really get to like the old man if it wasn't for his obvious respect for Revan. After a couple of weeks Jolee introduced him to Master Vandar. Master Vandar was a small green alien, but he had an air of authority and power surrounding him that made up for his lack of height. The training continued for another few weeks and Master Vandar guided him to use the Force using a calm mind and not using his emotions as he had previously been taught. He found it hard at first, but Vandar showed him new meditation techniques that allowed him to empty his mind of all his anger._

_During one of these sessions Master Vandar was instructing him to build stones on top of each other to help his control of the Force, during the session Vandar started talking about Revan's control of the force. He felt his anger rising within him and the stones collapsed. He was sure that Master Vandar had done it on purpose. The diminutive Master looked at him with compassion and said, "your anger for Revan clouds your judgment young one. To become a Jedi you must let go of your anger, or the Dark Side will forever be your shadow." _

Dustil slowly came out of his thoughts; at least he now knew whom Master Vandar was going to give the responsibility to, and he was relieved that it wasn't Revan--he could never trust him. He had tried to put his feelings for him aside, at least for his father's sake, but he couldn't. Revan and his father were the cause of all his pain, and although he had started to listen to and understand his father, Revan was a different story. He turned around and found Juhani smiling and standing next to him. Master Vandar was talking to Revan.

_"_Before Yuthura joins you, we have a mission for Juhani, Dustil and yourself. We have received reports that a new Dark Lord of the Sith has been put in place and is beginning to gather the Sith forces under his banner. We have heard rumours of digging taking place near Exar Kun's temple on Yavin 4. We would like for you to go and investigate this. If a new Sith Lord is looking for something there, it can't be good for us."

Revan approached the Council. "Very well, we shall leave tomorrow. Please have all the details uploaded onto my datapad and Juhani's. Before I go, has the Council any idea of who this new Sith Lord is?"

"No, we have no idea, but we believe that the Sith Lords who had been banished under your reign have come back, and we understand that there was a fight on Korriban as to whom would become the new Dark Lord," said Master Vandar.

This brought the meeting to an end. Master Vandar looked at the new Knights and said, "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you also, Master," replied Revan.

Deep inside the dusty, volcanic rock planet of Korriban, a Sith apprentice approached his Master. The shadowy figure looked at the apprentice. The apprentice stopped and said to his Master, "Master, we have received reports that Revan is going to leave Coruscant tomorrow, and he is heading to Yavin 4 with another Knight called Juhani and her new Padawan."

"Excellent," said the shadowy figure in a cold and calculated voice. "I let Revan slip through my grasp once before. I shall not allow it to happen again. Have the team assembled and prepared. Events are unfolding exactly as the force had predicted."

* * *


	2. The Master's plan

I own nothing. Everything here is owned by there respective owners.

First off a big thank you to Delerious Jedi, Xenzen, and Schmoopy for Beta,ing and bouncing ideas around.

Sera Terranova: Thanks for being the first to review my fic, it means a lot. Yeah the first chapter was mainly to get ppl up to speed and show the bits I wanted to change from the original game. Hope this one isn't to fast for you. Also cant wait to here what happens in your fic J

Prisoner 24601: Wow, thanks for reviewing. It means a lot, I have read your fic a few times and I love Min. I have a good idea of what I want to do with Dustil, but getting him there is going to take a bit of thinking about. I have changed the rating to PG-13 as I don't think it was that explicit, nothing more than would be shown in a James Bond film. If anyone else agrees with changing it to R then I will change it.

Slide away: Chapter 2

The Master's Plan

Dustil woke up after an uneasy night's sleep. Recently, he had been having these nightmares where he would wake up quietly sobbing. The worst thing was that as soon as he woke up he couldn't remember any of them, just the sweat pouring off him and his mind overcome with fear.

He slipped out of bed and packed his gear, getting ready for the trip to Yavin 4. He had agreed to meet with Juhani in the meditation garden early in the morning; they would then take a walk and meet up with Revan at the _Ebon Hawk_.

His hatred began to bubble up in him again; _Revan_, he thought to himself in disgust. All he had thought about was killing him; now he had to go on a mission with him and Juhani, who was a self-confessed member of the Revan fan club. Everyone was telling him to forgive Revan, and he was beginning to understand him and in a way relate to him--but he didn't know if he could ever forgive him for the death of his mother. He thought back to his first training session with Juhani last night…

_As they left the Jedi Council chamber, Juhani waited for him to catch up._

_"Would you like to start your training now? I was thinking of a quick sparring session to help ourselves get acquainted," she purred._

_"Sure, just don't beat my ass too heavily," he said with a soft grin on his face._

_They both headed over to the training room and each grabbed one of the training lightsabres. Juhani made a few light attacks to test out Dustil's defences. She wanted to see how skilled he was before she started trying out more advanced manoeuvres. Dustil easily dealt with all of her attacks. Dustil tried a few attacks of his own. He feinted to the left, and then pivoted on his feet as he attacked high to the right. Juhani easily dealt with that. She looked at her Padawan, realising that he was indeed a good swordsman._

_"Well done, Dustil; you are extremely competent. Shall I try out some more advanced manoeuvres?" she asked._

_"Sure, bring it on," he replied._

_Juhani started swinging her lightsabre from side to side, then springing out and taking quick stabs at Dustil's defences.__ She attacked him low, then high, and then attempted to go for the torso. Juhani grinned, wondering if it was too early to try out one of the techniques Revan had taught her. She then stood back and let Dustil advance towards her. He was raining blows down on her, but she suddenly changed stance, shifting slightly to her right, and attacked high. Dustil parried and then swung down to his left to deflect the follow up move. Juhani then indicated that she was then going to go high again. She shifted her weight to indicate a high attack, but then with a quick slide of her hips struck where she had just attacked. Dustil, not expecting the move, deflected it just in time. Juhani kept on advancing her attacks, coming in faster and faster until Dustil couldn't keep up and Juhani had the sabre across his neck. _

_Dustil deactivated his sabre and looked at Juhani, obviously impressed._

_"You will need to show me how to do that sometime," said Dustil, still panting slightly from the exercise._

_"Of course I will show you. You are good with a lightsabre, but you need to be quicker at dealing with varying tempos and styles. One thing Revan taught me is that if you change your style through a fight, it can throw an enemy off balance."_

_After they had come out of the duelling room, they decided to go for some late supper before heading to bed. During their meal Juhani was telling him about her fall to the Dark Side and how Revan had made her see sense. She even jested to him that the two of them were not that different in that respect. Dustil sensed his anger racing to the fore and quickly forced it back down; it wouldn't be a wise move to piss off your Master on the first day. _

_But curiosity got the better of him and he finally asked, "Juhani, my father told me the story about you and Jolee having a vision while on Rakatan; you then rushed off to find Revan. What did you see?"_

_Juhani visibly tensed slightly and her eyes became rather distant. She took a few seconds to focus, and then replied. "Well, it is kind of difficult to explain. We saw a maelstrom of visions. Some of them showed Revan accepting Bastila's offer, some of them showed him rejecting her offer, but not being able to kill the woman he loved, so she butchered him. It then showed the consequences of those actions. Mission getting murdered by Zaalbar, after being forced to by Revan. The massacre of the Jedi Order as Revan and Bastila killed all the Jedi Masters on Coruscant while laughing at them--that haunting laugh still plagues my dreams. The darkness that swept planets. Lines of aliens and humans chained, being forced into pitch-dark mines to be slaves and die. I saw myself accepting Revan's offer to join the Sith, then killing Jolee for him when Jolee did not agree."_

_He looked at his new Master; he saw how much pain this recollection brought her. She sighed, and then continued._

_  
"I saw Bastila kill Malak and become the Dark Lady of the Sith, while Jolee, Revan and I were suspended in some contraption feeding the Star Forge. I saw her becoming the most vicious, bloodthirsty and powerful Sith ever. I am just thankful that Revan was there to stop it from happening; I don't know if I could have stopped it. He is much stronger than I."_

_He looked up at her, scared slightly, realising how close they had come to total ruin. He thought on her words for a minute and then hesitantly spoke._

_"I have never met Bastila, but from what I have heard I can't believe she could become like that. And I thought the Force showed visions of all the potential outcomes, but the ones you describe all end in death."_

_Juhani sat, contemplating her words, before she finally responded. "The Dark Side was strong on Rakatan; its influence blocked out the light and showed us what it wanted to happen. Hoping to frighten us and make us too afraid to fight. As for Bastila, the Dark Side promised us freedom, freedom from the control of the Jedi Order, freedom to take destiny in our own hands. And I am sure it promised her the freedom to be with Revan. But it lies--it forces you to become a slave to your emotions, and you become a puppet of the Dark Side, a tool to do its bidding. Its mistake was that we believed in Revan--all he needed was some support. So we went up there and the rest, as they say, is history."_

_Juhani looked a bit more relaxed. "Thank you, Dustil; I have never told anyone all that. It is a relief to finally tell someone. I just hope that you learn to trust Revan, as I have. He is a powerful Jedi and could teach you many things, if you let him."_

_Dustil scowled at her. "Why does everyone think Revan is the best thing since sliced bread? He was the Dark Lord of the Sith, he is a murderer, he bombed defenceless worlds, and he raped and pillaged them. He murdered my mother." His tone was becoming angrier the more he spoke._

_Juhani looked at him for a few seconds. "I think the important word there is 'was.' He isn't any longer. You have no idea what happened to him; I don't know the full details myself, but when I stepped onto that Star Forge I started to understand. It was strong in the Dark Side; I would almost call it sentient. It spoke to me; the Force was strong in its voice. It promised me power and happiness if I would just unleash its power. Looking back with a clear head, it is easy to see that it was a lie, but back there its words were so … intoxicating. Every dark desire I ever had came rushing to the fore and it made me feel powerful. I would have fallen for its lies if it wasn't for Revan. He took me aside before we began our main assault, and offered me support and showed me a technique to help block out its whispers. It was then that I finally understood what had happened to him. The Star Forge offered him the power to keep the Republic safe forever, but it twisted his desire into doing its bidding. So don't be so quick to judge; I suspect that only the strongest of Jedi Masters would have the strength to withstand its promises."_

_With that they finished their meal and headed back to their rooms. Dustil thought about what Juhani had said._

Revan was walking around the _Ebon Hawk_, making sure that everything was ready for their departure, when Carth walked up the ramp. HK immediately jumped to attention, ready to blast anything that he was allowed to.

"HK, stand down, go and recharge. I am sure you will get to blast some meatbags when we reach Yavin 4," Revan said; it was almost a reflex action now. Whenever HK got that intense red stare in his eyes, it meant that it was time for him to reaffirm his orders not to hurt any of his friends. He had found that offering the potential for unadulterated violence was enough to keep the droid from moaning too much.

The droid turned to leave and then replied, "Statement: Yes, Master, I hope for your sake that I may partake in some blasting soon. I fear that if I do not get to point my rifle at some smug meatbag's face, I may suffer a system crash."

Revan smiled at that; HK could always make him laugh. He chuckled to himself and acknowledged Carth.

"Hey, buddy," Carth said as he sat down.

"Hi, Carth, I take it you heard what happened last night in the Jedi chamber," Revan replied.

Carth smiled. "Yeah, Dustil called last night after his training session. He told me that Juhani has been made his Master, and that you and Juhani have been promoted to Knights. Congratulations, by the way."

Revan smiled weakly at him. "I don't think it's something I should be congratulated on. I don't trust myself, but for some reason the Council, in their 'wisdom,' do," he said with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Carth frowned at his friend. "I think the Council has made the right choice, if you ask me. If there is one person who won't fall to the Dark Side again, it's you."

Revan looked at his friend, surprised. "I thought you would be the last person who would think that."

Carth sighed. "Look, I know you and I have had our problems, but those are in the past. Like I told you on Rakatan, I can't hate you; you are not the same person as the Dark Lord. I trust you, I trust your judgment. Just make sure that Dustil gets back to me safely, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I will make sure that nothing happens to him--and Carth… thanks. Your friendship is more than I deserve," said Revan, with a grateful look on his face.

Revan decided to change the subject; it was still a sore spot what his alter ego had done to the poor man. He was a walking reminder of all his past transgressions. "Anyway, have you heard from Mission of late? Last I heard she was filming some new holo film."

Carth suddenly had a big smile on his face; it was obvious that he was incredibly proud of the young Twi'lek. "Yeah, I went over to watch some of the shoot the other day. She is the same bubbly, cocky Mission. She has invited us to the premiere, by the way; I think it is going to happen in a few months."

"Great, I wouldn't miss it; she is going to be a big star. She deserves it. I also heard from Canderous. He is starting his own private security firm. I think it is a good idea, gives him something to do, but also allows him to settle down and relax. That fight with Jagi had a more profound effect on him than he wants to acknowledge," said Revan.

They talked for a few more minutes, then Carth got a comm saying that he had to go to an emergency meeting.

"Tell Dustil and Juhani that I am sorry that I can't see them off, but something's going down," said Carth.

"Sure, no probs," replied Revan.

Shortly afterwards Juhani and Dustil arrived, so they did the pre-flight checks and departed.

During the three-day trip to Yavin 4, Juhani spent most of her time with Dustil, helping him to continue his training. Revan thought about offering to help, but the scowl he got from Dustil whenever they were left alone made him think better of it. He would have to have a word with Dustil at some point, but he decided to leave it for a couple of days.

They were within a day of Yavin and Revan had gone to bed early; he had a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen down there, and he wanted to get some rest before he had to face it. He had been having more and more disturbing visions the closer they got to Yavin 4, and therefore hadn't been getting much sleep. He hoped tonight would be different. He could almost feel his sanity slipping away. He drifted off to sleep.

_He was back on the Star Forge, during his confrontation with Malak, but this time something was different. Barely audible over the sounds of the clashing lightsabres was the faint sound of children's nursery rhymes drifting on the air._

_Finally Revan got in a critical strike. Malak was kneeling on the floor, defeated._

_"Impossible, I… I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith." The thought that he had been betrayed was evident in his voice._

_Revan stood over him, feeling sorry for his old friend. The Dark Side had lied to him, like it had lied to Malak, and it was his fault. He was sorry for leading Malak down this path, but Malak had crossed a line when he had turned his Bastila. He pulled his thoughts together and finally spoke. _

_"Now do you understand that the Dark Side is no more powerful than the Light?"_

_Then something strange happened; Malak turned to face him, but as he did so his face morphed into that of Bastila's. She turned to him and said in a defeated voice, "What have I become? Why couldn't you forgive me?" The nursery rhymes then increased in tempo and volume and then suddenly…_

Revan woke up screaming. "Bastila, no, I am sorry, I am sorry, I should have saved you. Of course I forgive you…" He sat there sobbing, his face as white as a sheet.

Juhani was sitting on his bed next to him, trying to comfort him. "Revan, it is only a dream, don't worry, it is only a dream," she repeated over and over to him.

Dustil stood in the doorway, looking a bit bemused and scared. The Dark Lord of the Sith reduced to screaming in the night and crying like a little girl. He didn't know whether to feel sympathy or glee. He decided to leave his Master and Revan to it and went back to bed.

Revan realised where he was and very quickly tried to hide his feelings. He was feeling angry and confused. Of course he had forgiven her. The vision had had a more profound effect than he dared admit. He suddenly pushed himself away from Juhani's embrace and turned around to face her. "I am sorry, Juhani… I just need to be by myself."

Juhani sat there, looking a bit scared, but gave him a sympathetic nod. "Very well, but if you need to talk, I will be here for you."

Revan walked off and went to the cockpit and stared out into space, looking for things to do to keep his mind busy. He couldn't shake this feeling of anger that was inside of him. What did she mean, how could he not forgive her? Of course he did, how could she possibly think that? He was so confused. He couldn't fall asleep, but he eventually collapsed into the chair, in an almost comatose state.

He had been sitting there for a few hours when he felt someone approaching; he turned around and saw Dustil carrying his covers with him, and he looked rather distressed. He was surprised that Carth's son would deliberately seek him out. Dustil sat down on the chair next to him and curled up with his covers.

"Hi. Are you feeling better now?" Dustil asked.

"No, not really… that vision was very painful," he replied.

"What was so bad about it?" Dustil asked hesitantly.

Revan described the vision to Dustil. He didn't know why he was telling him this; he hadn't wanted to tell Juhani, who was a trusted friend. He supposed it was because he was being given an opportunity to talk to Dustil, and he didn't want to ruin it. He decided to explain further.

"The one thing I can't describe is the emotions that were running through it, and the unsettling nursery rhymes that were in the vision. They were far more disturbing than anything I have experienced. Or what I can remember, anyway."

He looked at Dustil, who seemed to be digesting his words. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask him. "Not meaning to be rude, but why are you here? It's just that you have been trying your best to stay out of my way. Not that I can blame you."

Dustil looked a bit shocked at his forwardness, but he regained his composure. "I don't know, I think it was seeing you after you'd had that vision. I suppose I'd some preconceived ideas about you, being the ex-Dark Lord and all. But when I saw you in such distress, it brought home to me that you aren't him, anymore. Not that I forgive you yet, but I'm willing to put my feelings aside for the sake of this mission."

Revan let out a small smirk and replied, "You are quite like your dad, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Dustil asked.

"I just remember your dad saying something similar to me on the _Hawk_. Anyway, Dustil, I wouldn't expect you to forgive me, since I don't think I can forgive myself and I can't remember what I've done. For what it is worth, if you need my help I will be happy to give it."

Dustil looked uncomfortable, but he gathered his thoughts together. "I have been having nightmares as well; the only problem is that I can't remember any of them. I woke up feeling like my skin was burning and I was in pain."

"Hmm, strange, I can normally remember mine quite clearly, although I don't know if it is a good thing or not. The only thing I can think of is that maybe your mind has been filled with dark thoughts, and you haven't been able to clear your mind properly to listen to the Force," replied Revan.

Dustil looked disturbed. _Does he know, have I been that obvious? _he thought to himself.

Revan obviously guessed the young man's train of thought and decided to save him from explaining himself. He got up and sat on the floor, looked up at Dustil and asked said, "I have found a few meditation techniques that I find help me clear my mind. Would you like me to teach them to you? I won't say they will make the visions go away, but they might help you understand them better."

Dustil agreed and they meditated for a few hours. Once they were finished Dustil got up and grabbed his sheets. He thanked Revan and went back to bed.

They arrived on Yavin 4 the next day; they were going to land several miles from the temple, but the sensors couldn't pick up anything near it, so they landed in a clearing in the jungle, not far from the temple. Revan instructed HK to stay and guard the _Hawk_; he told him to blast anything that attempted to come close. HK looked like he was praying that some meatbags would come into his firing range.

They stood in front of the temple; it reeked of the Dark Side. It was almost like the Dark Side was an invisible mist that seductively slithered down the sides of the temple, blocking all of the light and attempting to corrupt all to its will.

The invisible mist dripped off the temple, attempting to close in around them, to hold them to its seductive power. The monolithic building was in a state of decay; plants that attempted to creep up the temple were robbed of their colour, but swayed with the invisible mist like tentacles ready to catch its prey. The temple towered over them in a pyramid fashion; several steps led up to the main entrance and a statue of Exar Kun stood over it. The statue's eyes seemed to watch them from every angle.

The three Jedi stood for a minute, trying to gain some kind of composure.

"From the plans the Council gave us, it looks like there is another entrance around the side," said Juhani.

"Okay, you and Dustil go around that side, and I will go through the front. Just remember to stay in contact," replied Revan.

Dustil and Juhani ran off around to the side of the temple. Revan reached out with his senses to try and detect anything, but the Darkness of the temple was blocking his probes. The invisible mist gathered up the Force probes with an insatiable appetite.

He made his way cautiously to the front of the temple, but there didn't appear to be anyone around. The temple door was open, which made him a bit worried. He hoped the Sith had left in such a hurry that they had forgotten to close the door, but he was doubtful. He looked inside; the corridor was wide, dark and damp. It was made from a Dark stone, which appeared to release the invisible mist to encase its victims. He walked inside, extending his senses, on the lookout for trouble.

As he walked down the bleak corridor, he pushed all his senses to their fullest. His eyes had now adjusted to the dark; he listened intently and reached out with the Force. He felt a familiar sensation of tingling on the back of his neck; he turned swiftly around to see three Dark Jedi walking towards him with their hands raised. He felt all mobility leave his body as he stood there in a stasis field, his hand frozen over the top of his lightsabre, which was attached to his belt.

As he stood there frozen, he tried to bring his Force powers down to bear on his three assailants. The more he struggled, the stronger the stasis field became. His mind went into overdrive, _You've__ done it now, how am I going to get out this one, why are they only using a stasis field on me?_

From where he was, he noticed the two Dark Jedi in front of him, stand aside. A fourth Dark Jedi strode forward from between them this one had her hood down on her black robes. She was obviously a female and had long red hair. She glided towards him effortlessly, her eyes burning with victory, and she grinned evilly at him.

Her hands appeared from behind her back. In one she held what looked like a holocron, her other hand was outstretched. She looked at the holocron and then started chanting something under her breath. Her free hand then lay on top of his forehead.

Revan was frozen, and fear started creeping into him, then his head felt like it had exploded. It was like there were thousands of needles piercing his head. The pain slowly dissipated and all these alien thoughts starting swirling around his head. He then realised in horror that these thoughts weren't alien; they were his, or rather the previous incumbent of this body. They were Darth Revan's memories.

He tried to scream in pain, but his body didn't respond. The next thing he knew, the female Dark Jedi had a neural disruptor on his neck and everything went dark.

Revan stood chained against a wall; he had been in there for some length of time and had started to gain some awareness of his surroundings. He had spent some time trying to manipulate the neural disruptor; if Bastila could get out of this, then he was sure that he could. He started by trying to use brute force to break his way through it, but all that resulted from that was a thumping headache. He then started slowly prodding the disruptor with what he could feel of the Force. He slowly and gently weaved Force tendrils around its sophisticated electronics. When he was sure that he had covered it with his Force energy, he started to use the Force gently to squeeze its components, and they started to short out.

Now that he had regained some sense of awareness, he looked around the room he was in; it was obviously a torture chamber. It was made up of stone that had turned black from years of decay, barely visible were smatterings of blood that had melded into the black rock. The ceiling was high and there was no way out of the room except one door. He was chained to the wall, and on the other side there was a rack with some gears and chains on it. All of a sudden the Dark Jedi who had put the holocron on him walked into the room.

"Ah, Darth Revan, I see that you have managed to gain some control over the disruptor, as I knew you would. Sorry, this is just a precaution. I am Darth Fye, by the way. My Master sends her greetings," she said. She even managed to sound magnanimous.

Revan looked at her, slightly surprised; he hadn't expected the Dark Jedi to come in and treat him like some long-lost brother. He put on his best polite but sarcastic voice. "I am so sorry, you seem to have confused me with someone else. My name is Deman Winter."

Her calm face scrunched up in anger. "How dare you use that degrading name in this sacred temple. You are Darth Revan, and you _will_ take your rightful place with the Sith. We will make the Jedi pay for how they desecrated your mind."

Revan sighed. _Great_, he thought to himself, _I've managed to get caught by an unhinged Sith playing a good cop, bad cop routine. _He decided to break out of his own routine and snapped back at her. "The Jedi may have 'desecrated' my mind, but you lot were the ones who buggered it up in the first place."

Her scowl disappeared and she slowly walked towards him. She stretched out one of her fingers and started moving it gently over his jaw. Revan looked into her eyes and saw something which totally shocked him…lust. He tried to move his head away, but the wall blocked his weak attempt.

"Yes, Malak was foolish for disposing of you in such a cowardly fashion. I could never follow him after that. You were always the most powerful one, and you had other attributes that attracted me towards you. Don't you remember, Revan?" She grinned at him.

For the first time in a long time, Revan was totally speechless; he wondered if he was under some drug's influence or if this Sith was trying some clumsy come-on. He searched the back of his mind, trying to remember this Fye.

_Darth Malak walked on the bridge of the _Titan_. He strode forward with a sadistic, pleased look on his face. That look disappeared when his Master turned around and looked at him._

_The Dark Lord gazed at him with a cold, hard glare and simply said, "Explain yourself."_

_Malak hesitated, but finally blurted out, "I have tested Karath as you have requested. He will be a worthy ally. Also, Telos' ground and air defences have been destroyed."_

_A burst of lightning struck out from Revan and its forks seared into Malak's body. "Try again, Apprentice. Why is the whole of Telos in ruins? My orders were, as you so eloquently put it, were to destroy the ground and air defences. So why did you burn that defenceless planet down to the ground? Our mission was to get rid of the corrupt Republic and replace it with a new Order. How is your little escapade going to persuade other systems to join our cause?"_

_Malak stumbled back, the realization that he was in deep trouble beginning to sink in. "But Master, we are Sith, we do as we please. That is why we left the Order and its rules and regulations," he stuttered._

_"Hmm, perhaps you are right, Apprentice," Revan replied in a calm, measured tone. "Then perhaps I should do as I please."_

_Revan put Malak in a Force grip, then grabbed a Sith assassin blade from his hip and fired it through the air using the Force, its stopped next to Malak's face and then proceeded to slice off his jaw. Malak's jaw dropped to the floor, with blood and his jaw tendons dropping off. The rest of his body soon followed. Malak was trying to scream, but all that came was the sound of gurgling. The rest of the crew looked at the confrontation with a mix of fear and awe._

_Revan then used the Force to amplify his voice. "Now I hope you are ready to eat your own words Apprentice. Yes the Sith do as they please, except disobey there Master. Perhaps now you won't be able to give out such idiotic orders. Now go, before I decide to cleave off any more parts of your anatomy. Let this be a lesson; do not go against my orders ever again."_

_Malak struggled to stand up and stumbled away from the presence of his Master._

_Revan then picked up his commlink and spoke into it, "Fye, meet me in the Commander's room."_

_With that the Dark Lord of the Sith walked off of the bridge, leaving blood-soaked footprints across the metal floor._

_Revan was in the Commander's room when his door chimed._

_"Enter," he bellowed._

_Darth Fye entered the room and bowed before her Master._

_"My Lord, I am here as you requested," she said in a dignified tone._

_Revan motioned for her to sit at the table across from him. She did as he requested and waited for him to speak._

_"No doubt you have heard of Malak's mistake. I assume you are not going to be as stupid in reinterpreting my instructions," he said._

_"Of course not, my Lord," she said respectfully._

_"Since Malak has managed to weaken the front, I need someone to go to the Star Forge and 'encourage' those lazy technicians to increase production. I am sure you will find some kind of appropriate motivation." He smiled darkly at her._

_"Of course, my Lord, I will not disappoint you," she replied._

_"Good, now we have the formalities over with. Perhaps we could get down to other business before you depart?" he asked as he rose from his desk and moved to the front where Fye had stood up and turned to face him._

_Her eyes twinkled as she removed her hood and loosened her robes. Revan then planted his lips on hers and they let their passions flow. He pushed her onto the desk, looked down at her eyes and saw the lust in them, the lust for him._

Revan looked at her in shock. "We were lovers. I thought the Sith regarded love as a weakness," he blurted out.

She grinned evilly at him. "You should know better than that. It was never love. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement."

His memories were still circling in his mind and he had to ask, "So what happened to you? Malak betrayed me shortly after that."

She gazed at him, as if trying to read his soul. "I am touched that you care what happened to me. When Malak replaced you, I was banished to the surface of Rakatan to guard the temple. Unfortunately, I missed your dramatic return." She laughed. "But now let's talk about your return to the Sith. My Master has great plans for you."

"I have seen the Dark Side for what it is! I will never join you!" he spat at her.

Fye grew enraged by that, and started pounding his body with strike after strike of Force lightning.

"Fool, your resistance is futile! The Dark Lady Seeress has foreseen your return. My Master is never wrong!" she screamed at him.

_Interesting_, he thought to himself. _So the new Dark Lady's name is Darth Seeress_. His thoughts were cut off by another volley of lightning striking into his chest. Revan screamed out, the lightning hooking into his skin and seemingly ripping the life out of him.

Fye then moved the lightning up to his head and it seared into his head, knifing through his eyes and his jaw. Pain spiked through Revan's head and his sight disappeared and he tried to scream out in agony, but his voice failed him. His throat was dried and cracked and felt like a black hole. Revan prayed for unconsciousness to claim him. All he could think was that he was going to die here. He hoped that Dustil and Juhani managed to get away from here.

"Since you stubbornly refuse to see sense, I am going to inform my Master. I am sure that due to your prior exchanges, she will be able to remove the fog of lies the Jedi have implanted, when I come back lets try out my new toy," she snarled at him as she looked over at the rack on the other side of the chamber.

As he lay strapped to the wall, his sight slowly returned, though he wished it hadn't. He looked down at his body. He robes were black and burned; his skin was blistered and red and in some places his flesh and clothing had fused together. He attempted to close his eyes, but his eyelids were welded to the skin above them. Revan finally forced his eyelids to close, but in doing so the skin from his eyelids stuck to the flesh above it. He tried not to cry, he would not allow her the satisfaction of her seeing him like this. Fear flooded through him, _O please Force let my friends be ok, just let me die here, I have nothing left to live for. At least if I die I can see Bastila again. I don't want to turn back to the Dark Side. _He was fighting with all of his being to stop the anger from overcoming him.

Revan started reciting the Jedi code in his head to try and calm himself. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ As he said the words in his head, they sounded hollow and false. He was about to try and again when Fye came back into the chamber.

Fye called out and two Dark Jedi came into the room. They both held him in a stasis, Revan tried to fight against them, but the disruptor stopped him from using his Force powers to any significant degree. Fye then levitated his body over to the rack on the other side of the wall. While the other two Jedi kept there concentration on him, Fye strapped him to the chains. She ordered the other two to leave.

Fye moved round to the side of him where there was a leaver, which was used to ratchet the mechanism that pulled the chains further apart, and anything else that the chains were tied to. She looked down at him with dark amusement. "Now you will turn to the Dark Side again and you will betray your friends to us. Then you will again lead us to greatness. The Jedi will pay for the day they tampered with a Dark Lords mind."

"Never," he screamed at her with more confidence than he felt. He could feel the insidious anger bubbling just beneath the surface waiting for its chance of vengeance.

Fye then started cranking the leaver and his arms and legs started stretching further apart. His burnt, cracked skin started crumbling further apart. The pain was excruciating. _I want to die. I want to end this. I want to see Bastila again, _he though to himself. His will to live almost expired as Fye continued to crank his body parts further away from each other. His chard skin unable to stretch started flaking off his body, just leaving the tender scarred flesh

Fye cranked it one more time and Revan finally passed into unconsciousness and the pain faded into memory.

_"Revan, it is not your time to die yet," said a soft female voice._

_"Bastila, is it really you?" asked Revan._

_"Yes it is me, you must not give up. The Force has great plans for you," she replied._

_Revan's mind was full of unanswered questions; he so desperately wanted to join Bastila._

_"I miss you Bastila. What happened to you on the Star Forge. I want to see you again; I want to die so that we can be together again. This life is painful without you," replied a tearful Revan._

_"NO, you must not give up; you must get up and destroy this woman. You will see me soon enough. This is not your time," replied Bastila._

_He was about to ask her what she mean, 'soon enough' when his body flooded back into the realm of the living._

Revan lay strapped to the rack and looked up to see Juhani staring at him with his neural disruptor in her hand. She had cut his bonds and he lay freely on the rack, she had a tear in her eye and was looking at him with a face of horror and anger.

He looked down and saw the damage that Fye's lightning and stretching had done. He looked like a monster, he didn't even want to see what his face looked like, then the pain made itself apparent with a vengeance. Without the neural disruptor on, his head started filling with rage--it was almost overpowering. He took a few seconds to try and calm his mind.

"Are you alright, can you walk? What did they do to you? I could feel your pain through the Force," she said quickly.

Revan was struggling to stand up and was using the wall to support himself. His hands were shaking; his eyes were dilated and bloodshot. His disfigured face was white as a sheet and sweat was dripping over his burned, cracked skin, the salted water causing short pangs of pain. He then clutched his head and fell to floor, trying to stifle his screams of pain. After several minutes, Revan managed to pull himself together with help from some Force healing from Juhani.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, amazed that she was standing in front of him.

Without waiting for the answer he reeled off what had happened to him once they parted ways at the front of the temple. "I was assaulted by three Dark Jedi who put me in stasis, and then that Dark Jedi, Fye, just put her hand on my head and gave me Revan's memories. It was horrific, Juhani; I can remember everything, all the destruction, all the pain. I can even feel it in my soul; it feels like it is eating me alive. I need to get back and seek guidance from the Masters. I have this swirling rage in my head, it's like I want to go on a rampage. I want to die," he replied.

Juhani just stared at him, her face contorted with rage. The last time Revan had seen her this angry was the time Xor confronted them, but this time he didn't know if he had the will to tell her to calm down as he was feeling like ripping Fye to pieces.

"I will explain later how I got in, we don't have time, but try and calm your mind," she said in a monotone voice. She appeared to be trying to remain calm, no doubt realising that Revan was on the verge of Darkness.

She used the Force to heal him some more and numb the pain, she then grabbed her commlink and spoke into it. "Dustil, I am about five doors down, you should be able to see it on the map. There are two Dark Jedi outside the room that I am in. Time to put our makeshift plan into action; hopefully that will take one of the Dark Jedi away to investigate. Then I want you to sneak down here and wait outside this chamber, but keep away from the door," said Juhani in a hurried tone.

Revan looked at her, a bit confused. "What makeshift plan?"

He then heard a loud explosion, and then Dustil's voice came from Juhani's com. "Okay, I can hear several footsteps running here to investigate."

"Alright, com me when you are in position," replied Juhani.

She turned her attention back to Revan. She could see that Revan was seething with anger and holding his head in pain. She was about to try and help him when she heard a bigger explosion, and then some screams of pain. She concentrated for a moment to check that Dustil was all right; once she had gathered that he was fine, she turned to back to Revan.

"Juhani, I just want them to go away; there's so much anger, so much hatred. How could I ever be like this? I can't believe they did this to me. When am I going to get a break?" he said. He could feel the last threads of his sanity slipping away.

"Don't worry, Revan, we will get you out of here soon, but I need you to calm down. I need you to get out of here. Do you think you can do that?" Juhani asked. She looked at him; her anger was threatening to rise to the fore again. Her friend looked deformed.

The anger was threatening to wash over Revan. Revan looked at Juhani with an evil stare. "I am going to kill that bitch," he growled at her.

"Revan, calm down. Please, I need you to calm down. I wish we had more time to sit and meditate, but we don't. If we don't get out of here soon, they will figure out what is happening and I don't want Dustil getting hurt," Juhani said.

"I am so sorry, Juhani, it's like there is a whirlwind of anger rushing through my body," he said, almost sobbing.

All of a sudden Dustil's voice came from Juhani's com belt, informing them that he was in position just outside the chamber, but had remained hidden.

She looked over at Revan, who looked like he was making a concerted effort to control his anger. She then realised that he didn't have a weapon; she reached inside her robes, pulled out her spare lightsabre and gave it to Revan.

Juhani put her hand on Revan's shoulder and said to him, "Revan, let's go; together, we will Force push the door. Hopefully this will catch the Dark Jedi behind it. Are you ready? One, two, three!"

The door flew back and hit the Dark Jedi. Dustil leaped in from his hiding place and stuck his lightsabre into the Dark Jedi before he had a chance to react.

Revan ran out behind Juhani, but as he exited the torture chamber, they were challenged by two Dark Jedi.

Juhani threw them back with the Force and turned to Revan. "You go after Fye, Dustil and I can take these two."

Revan sprinted off up the corridor, looking for Fye. He finally found her standing in a large chamber. He ran through the only entry at the top of the room. The chamber had crumbling statues on both sides, some of them with torches held in their hands, and what looked like an altar at the far end. Although there was an opening in the ceiling, the torches were the only sources of light in the place, the Dark mist appeared to stop any light flooding the chamber, the place smelled damp and the Dark waves emanating from the walls, which earlier were unsettling, now filled him with strength. It was now time to sate his desire for vengeance.

Fye turned around and faced him. They started circling each other, lightsabres ignited. He was going to enjoy killing her.

"So you thought by giving me back my memories you would turn me back to the Dark Side. I am sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen," he said viciously.

"Is it not? I can feel the anger within you. My Master will be pleased, though she will be upset when she finds I had to kill you to stop you from escaping. By the way, I have to congratulate you with helping us with that traitor, Bastila. Did you know that she screamed out your name when she was gutted?" Fye said with a smirk.

Revan snarled at her, "What did you say about Bastila? What do you mean 'congratulate me'?" His voice was growing more and more angry. He was desperately trying to calm down, but he couldn't clear his mind. _How dare she mention her name_, he thought to himself. He felt the dark energies swirling around him; all he had to do was grab it and make her feel his pain.

"Don't you know?" Fye asked gloatingly; she looked like she was taking great pleasure in taunting Revan. She was back in her bad cop routine again.

She continued to taunt him. "As I understand it, she couldn't face the horror of trying to kill the man she loved. She fled to the surface of the planet, where I met her."

"What did you do to her," Revan snarled at her.

"I so enjoyed torturing her in the temple; she screamed out your name, praying for forgiveness. I took the pleasure in telling her that it would never be forthcoming, that you could never forgive her for trying to kill you. How could the former Dark Lord ever forgive anyone so weak?"

"_How dare you!"_ he screamed in anguish at her. "She would never think that, she knew how I felt! I repeat, what did you do to her?"

Fye smiled vicously. "Oh, nothing much, just used the Force to implant these suggestions into her head while she was too weak to defend herself. I like to think that the last thing that went through her head, apart from my lightsabre, was the thought that the man she loved hated her."

Without thinking, Revan's emotions leapt from him, manifesting themselves into a lightning storm. Lightning erupted from every part of his body and surrounded Fye's body.

Fye looked at Revan in surprise, her face quickly changing to grim determination. She kept on trying to get up while his Force Storm surrounded her, trying to do anything to launch an attack on Revan. Her face suddenly changed to one of shock, as she realised that she had made a huge mistake. Revan felt a dark degree of satisfaction from watching her die.

The sound of screaming brought Revan to his senses. He looked in horror as Juhani and Dustil lay on the floor, writhing in pain. _Oh, no, what have I done? They must have run to help me, oh, Force forgive me. _He rushed over to them; he checked their pulses and noticed that they were weak. He then tried to use the Force to heal them, but he couldn't, his mind was still too angry and he couldn't call upon the Light Side of the Force. Revan grabbed Dustil's knapsack and grabbed two packs of kolto. He injected one into each of them, but neither made a sound nor moved. He again checked both their pulses; they had improved, but not enough to be considered safe.

Revan ran over to Fye's charred body, checking for anything that might help, but only found a datapad, a holocron and his lightsabre on her. He grabbed them and put them in Dustil's bag. He then grabbed a com link out of Dustil's bag and shouted for HK to get in here and bring in any medpacs they had.

While Revan was sitting there trying to clear his mind, he felt a Dark powerful presence, which felt strangely familiar, appear nearby. _Sithsit__, this must be the Dark Lady arriving _he thought to himself. He grabbed his comm and shouted to HK. "HK hurry up, we are going to have company."

The deranged droid replied, "Excitement: Marvellous Master, my prays have been answered."

"Never mind that, get your mechanical butt in here NOW," shouted Revan.

"Appeasement: Yes Master I am nearly at your location and have brought the supplies you have requested," replied the droid.

A few minutes later, the droid appeared, carrying three packs of Kolto. Revan injected both Juhani and Dustil again, and told HK to grab Dustil while he grabbed Juhani.

On there way back to the _Hawk_ several Sith soldiers started shooting at them. Revan ordered HK to give him Dustil and then open fire on the approaching soldiers. Revan slung Dustil over his other shoulder and used the Force to burden the weight and increase his speed back to the Hawk.

As he was running he suddenly felt a presence around his throat. Revan quickly turned around and saw a dark figure covered in a mask, that looked exactly like the one that he use to wear, with its hand raised. He summoned the Force and shrugged of the grip. He got a few steps forward and he felt the grip reassert itself, he turned around and with the last remaining strength used the Force to push. He saw the figure, who he assumed was the Dark Lady, in the distance brace herself, and then the grip faded away.

He ran into the _Hawk_ and put them both in the sickbay, where he checked their pulses again. Juhani was stabilising, but Dustil's pulse was weak. Revan grabbed the other pack of kolto that HK had given him and injected it into Dustil.

He ran back out on the front of the _Hawk_ and heard HK shouting.

"Eight, nine, ten. This is what my gears have been waiting for. Thank you Master," said the droid while still counting his kills.

Revan looked up and he could see that the Dark Lady was coming closer. His first instinct was to go over and fight the Dark Lady, but his body quickly reminded him that he was in no fit state to enter into a fight with a Dark Lady, plus he had to get Dustil and Juhani out of here.

He looked over to HK who looked like he was a kid in a sweet shop. "HK, retreat, we need to get out of here."

"Confusion: But Master, I am having so much fun. We could slaughter this bunch of meatbags, then do a little dance round there bodies," asked the giddy droid.

"No buts get back to the _Hawk_ now. We need to get out of here," replied Revan, slightly irritated.

"Appeasement: Yes Master, as you request," replied HK.

HK ran back to the ship while Revan ran over to the bridge of the _Hawk. _He grabbed the controls and pointed the _Hawk_ upwards. As he turned the _Hawk_ around he noticed that the Dark Lady had sprinter over towards the ship trying to stop it taking off. __

All of a sudden the Hawk stopped its assent, the engines screaming out that something was wrong. Revan looked out of the window and saw the Dark Lady with her hand outstretched using the Force to stop them from leaving.

"HK, get on the gun turrets and have some fun," said Revan desperately.

"Gladly Master," replied the droid.

Revan looked out the windows again and saw HK start firing at the Dark Lady. She of course sensed it through the Force and quickly moved out of the way, but it was enough to free the ship. Revan took the opportunity and quickly piloted the craft upwards.

As soon as he got some height, he heard a blood curdling scream emanate from the figure. A scream of anger and frustration, which was amplified by the Force. He then heard a filtered voice inside his head.

_"Revan where are you going? Come back and be at my side, it is time to fulfil your destiny," said the shadowy seductive voice._

Revan ignored the voice, although it seemed incredibly alluring, for a brief second he thought about going down. The scariest thing was that he could not detect the Force in the voice willing him to go. He had to get out of here fast.

As soon as it was in space he punched in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant. When the stars streaked out in front of him, he ran back to the sickbay. Revan tried as hard as he could to call on the Force again to heal them, but he couldn't quite reach the Light Side of the Force. _It seems my failure is complete_, he thought bitterly to himself. He strengthened his resolve and kept on trying. He was straining himself so much that his head spun, and he eventually passed out from exhaustion.

Revan woke up a few hours later back in bed with Juhani sitting beside him, reading a datapad. He looked up at Juhani; he was experiencing guilt like he'd never known before, and the worst thing was that he could remember exactly what had happened.

"I am so, so sorry, Juhani. I don't know what came over me--how are you, how is Dustil?" he asked.

"He is going to be okay; he is weak, but I have used the Force to heal him. He will be unconscious for a while, but I think he will be fine. I am better also, if a bit sore. I found this datapad in Dustil's bag--where did you get it?" she asked.

"That is probably the one I found on Fye. I was checking her body for some medpacks since I couldn't seem to use the Force to heal you. I haven't looked at it; what does it say?" Revan asked apprehensively.

"It says that they found a holocron in the temple to restore lost memories--I assume that is the one in Dustil's bag. It says that this was a well-planned and executed mission to turn you back to the Dark Side. It says to implant your memories into you, and if that didn't work, you were to be taunted using Bastila's memory to make you angry. It means we all walked into a trap. It also says that the new Dark Lord is really a Dark Lady. I am sure the Council would be interested in this." She said all this with compassion in her voice; he couldn't understand how she could be so compassionate--he had nearly killed her.

That made him feel even more guilty now; he had been used, tricked by the Sith and had walked straight into their trap. It had almost ended up with the deaths of his friends. He hadn't felt this bad since losing Bastila. Back then he had tried to blame Malak, but this time it was his fault, no one else's. It was one thing to find that he had been used by the Jedi to help redeem himself, but now he had been tricked by the Sith, to become a monster.

He felt his anger rising again; he was shocked at the depth of his hatred. He knew he had to do something; he couldn't afford to be near his friends, he was dangerous. He had to go somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone, but first he had to get Dustil back to Coruscant. Then it hit him--_Carth, oh no, what is Carth going to think? He trusted me and I let him down, _he thought to himself. He almost started crying.

"Look, Revan, I forgive you, you had been manipulated by the Sith; I just wish I had arrived earlier to help you. I know what it feels like--I was just lucky that you were there when Xor confronted us, or I would have given into my anger also. I understand where you anger came from. What they did to you was horrendous, they mutilated you. I felt the anger surge within me," Juhani said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Thank you, Juhani, but you shouldn't trust me, no one should. There was something else as well, ever since they put my memories back, I have felt an overwhelming desire to get into a rage and slaughter anything in my path. Fye also let is slip that the new Dark Lady is called Darth Seeress. Anyway as soon as we get Dustil back to Coruscant, I am going to make sure that I am never a danger to anyone again," he replied with steely determination.

With that he got up and went to the cockpit, to see how long they had to go to Coruscant. He realised they were nearly there. He sat there, overcome with grief, planning his escape.

They arrived at Coruscant a few hours later. They landed close to the hospital; Juhani went in with Dustil to get him treatment. Revan went to make the call he had hoped he would never have to make. He had to call Carth.

He didn't get to tell Carth everything that had happened; as soon as Carth found out that Dustil was injured, he dropped the comm and came running to the hospital. Revan went back to the hospital and checked on Dustil's progress; he stood over the young Jedi and looked at the damage he'd caused. Dustil's body was covered in horrific burn marks; the sight almost made Revan vomit.

He left the hospital to go back to his room; he had to pack, he had to get as far away from his friends as possible.

Carth arrived about ten minutes after Revan had left. He rushed into Dustil's room and was distraught by what he saw. He knew straight away what had caused it; it looked like Force lightning.

Juhani arrived, went straight over to Carth and said, "I am so sorry, Carth, but he is getting better, he is going to be okay," she said quietly.

"Did a Dark Jedi do this?" Carth asked, his anger rising.

Juhani didn't know what to say; she didn't want to lie to him, it wasn't fair, but she didn't want him to get angry at Revan. He wouldn't be able to comprehend what had happened. In the end she decided to tell him the truth, and try to explain.

"No, Carth, it wasn't a Dark Jedi. The Sith set a trap…"

"Juhani, who did this? If it wasn't a Dark Jedi, who was it?" Carth shouted at her.

"It was Revan, but he didn't mean to," Juhani said before she was cut off.

"_Revan!_" Carth roared. "Where is he now?" he screamed at the top of his voice, unable to contain his anger.

"Carth, it wasn't his fault…" She was again cut off.

"Where is he?" he screamed again.

"He went back to his room," Juhani said quietly.

Carth ran off, out of the hospital; Juhani attempted to run after him, but Master Vandar appeared from the doors Carth just exited and stopped her.

"Master Vandar, I can't stop, I need to get to Carth before he does something foolish, he doesn't understand," Juhani said, the panic evident in her voice.

"The Council needs to hear what happened--this cannot be delayed. We have felt a large tremor in the Force. We will call Security and get them to go over to Revan's room, in case Commander Onasi does anything rash," said the diminutive Master.

Juhani reluctantly agreed to go with Master Vandar, but she doubted Revan would be in a fit state to describe the events that had happened to Carth.

Revan somehow found his way back to his room, as if on autopilot. His thoughts were torn with grief and betrayal, but this time it was _his_ betrayal. He had just lain down on the bed when Carth came storming into his room.

"_You bastard, I trusted you!" _Carth screamed at him, his face contorted with rage.

Revan struggled to stand up and talk to Carth, he didn't know what he was going to say.

Carth walked straight up to Revan and punched him right in the face.; Revan was thrown to floor by the force of the impact. He looked up at Carth and saw the madness in his eyes.

Carth grabbed Revan by his neck and punched him again in his face, this time cracking his jaw.

Carth roared at him, "_Come on, fight me_!"

Carth kept his hold on him and kept on punching him in the face, then kicking him in the stomach.

Carth, his fury still rising, kept punching Revan; Revan's face was no longer recognisable. All of a sudden some security guards came running into the room; they were about to stop Carth. Revan held out his hand and put a stasis field around them. Carth needed to get this out of his system, and he seemed oblivious to the guards.

"_Come on, fight me, you coward_!" Carth screamed at him again.

Revan was on the floor, coughing up blood; Carth started kicking him in the head and then across his ribs. Carth, realising he wasn't going to be able to goad Revan into a fight, continued to assault him, but with each hit his anger was dissipating. He finally stopped and looked down at Revan, whose face was black and blue, his jaw and ribs cracked, and blood poured from his face.

Carth made his way towards the door; the guards had come out of the stasis and were waiting for him. The guards then tried to take him away; he struggled against them, and then turned around to face Revan.

"You are the worst thing to ever happen to the galaxy," Carth said in a controlled voice, and with that, the guards escorted him away.

Revan attempted to make his way towards his bed, but collapsed on the floor, his body shaking in pain and his mind numb from the implanted memories. He healed only so much of his physical injuries, but left the pain there as a reminder. His mental ones he would have to deal with tomorrow; he couldn't bare to face his former self tonight. He passed into unconsciousness.

The next day he grabbed the datapad he had taken from Fye's body and added a memo at the bottom of it to Master Vandar. He then got up, leaving the datapad on the bed. Grabbing his meagre possessions, he left in the _Ebon Hawk_, never to return to civilisation again.


End file.
